


The Love We Deserve

by Black_Lotus



Series: Puppy Dog Eyes [12]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Collins Falls (The Librarians), Daddy-Daughter Day, Dorian Gray (The Librarians) References, Drugs, F/M, Fluff, Immortality, Jenkins Lives!, Jenkins is the best Daddy ever!, Nicole Noone (The Librarians) References, Post ... And The Echoes Of Memory, References to ... And The City Of Light, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Lotus/pseuds/Black_Lotus
Summary: After they defeat Nicole Noone in ... And The Echoes of Memory Cassandra returns to her life knowing Jenkins will never be taken from her or their daughter again.
Relationships: Jenkins | Galahad/Cassandra Cillian
Series: Puppy Dog Eyes [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/624884
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	The Love We Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> I'm treating this as though Flynn and Eve never tether to The Library.

'Why am I pregnant?!' was Cassandra's first thought after they'd defeated Nicole and returned The Library to its rightful home. She sat there on the floor wide-eyed and terrified as she stared at her swollen belly 

“Guys what's happening? Why? What? How am-” The redhead trailed off lamely.

The others watched her – or more correctly her baby bump – all trying to take in the situation their resident math genius had found herself in. They'd saved The Library, they'd stopped Nicole, this though, they'd got nothing. Stone's mouth flapped open and closed like he wanted to say something but nothing came out and after a few moments his mouth finally managed to latch closed. Flynn stepped closer to Cassandra and helped the pregnant woman to her feet; something she was very grateful for. The weight of a baby on her bladder wasn't something she'd missed. 

“We, em, we went back in time, right? To before Nicole started this whole mess so Adrianna hadn't been born yet.” Cassandra let out a little squeak of fear as Flynn awkwardly chuckled to himself in that 'I'm making it up as I go along' way of his. “On the bright side we know your daughter is safe.” 

That didn't actually bring the redhead as much comfort as it should have in that moment. Her baby was safe but 're-pregnant' – _God, that's worse than brain grape_ – was by far the weirdest thing to have ever happened to her, and Cassandra had once turned into Prince Charming.

“So- so I have to give birth … _again_?”

Her hand fell to her bump as she tried to mentally talk herself out of a mini breakdown. Her daughter kicked softly and suddenly all of Cassandra's worries washed away. Adrianna was safe and protected, her mothering instinct took over and threw out her panic.

“That's just messed up.” Said Ezekiel with a – what could only be called – grossed out expression. “Just when you think you've seen everything around this place _boom_ more crazy ass weirdness.”

Cassandra flashed the Australian an unimpressed glance. “At least you're not the one who needs to give birth twice.” Her eyes went wide as realization struck her. “Wait! Where's Jenkins?”

He had to be okay again, right? He'd never been tricked into giving up his immortality, so he had to be somewhere in The Library safe and happy in his little bow tie. She made to rush off in search of the man she loved but had forgotten the limitations of pregnancy and quickly ground to a halt, would have keeled over had it not been for Stone rushing to help steady her. 

“Take it easy, Cassie, baby remember?”

“Yep. Sorry, forgot I can't run.”

He appeared then, her Pure Knight, from the stacks holding a few old – even by The Library's standards – books covered in cobwebs. Bow tie, suspenders, immense height, magnificent white hair. Yeah, that was Jenkins.

“Jenkins!”

She rushed as quickly as she could to his side and wrapped herself up in his arms forcing him to drop the books into a mess around them.

“Are you alright, Cassandra?” The elder man asked with raised eyebrows. “Is the baby okay? Is something wrong?” 

The instant concern in his voice had her gripping him tighter, hands firmly balled in his shirt. Her cheek pressed against his warm chest. Oh she'd missed his warmth, the way he always smelt of tea and paper. For the first time since she didn't know when Cassandra felt safe and loved. 

“No.” She assured. “No, she's fine. I'm just happy to see you. I missed you, Jenkins.”

He cocked an eyebrow up but man no move to disentangle himself from his beloved redhead. He'd never push her away, never.

“You saw me five minutes ago, my love.” He said with a puzzled expression before it quickly faded away. “Hang on, you said 'she'. You think she's a girl?”

Cassie nodded with a grin, he'd been right, he'd always been right. “Yes, she's a girl, and she'll be a daddy's girl at that.”

The immortal seemed to like that because it got one of those breathed out laughs from him and a cute smile before his pressed a loving kiss to her forehead. She'd gotten him back. She'd gotten him back!

Cassandra's days seemed like constant déjà vu after that, she woke up to Jenkins telling an unborn Adrianna the same fairy tales, her cravings returned as well. Then, when the time came for her to once again deliver their daughter Jenkins came surging into the delivery room as he had before with those big, excited eyes of his. Seeing him holding Adrianna for the first time, Cassandra wouldn't ever regret getting to see that again. The look of awe in his eyes, it was more magical than anything else she'd ever seen as a Librarian.

This time around everything would be perfect, Jenkins wouldn't give up his immortality, he wouldn't die! He'd _always_ be there for their daughter. Nicole couldn't hurt him now, not that she would once Flynn had gotten through to her. She, Jenkins and Adrianna could be a family once again.

Eventually the passed the days she'd already lived and returned to the unknown; the mystery of the universe. Cassandra returned to saving the world, twice before Friday, with the others and Jenkins _finally_ got a day of daddy-daughter time when the Librarians went to check on the charging back at Collins Falls; it wouldn't be ready for years to come but they still needed to check on it every now and again. Flynn and Eve had intended to go with them but when the clippings book freaks out someone has to pay attention.

Before they could really get on with their day Jenkins needed to put some of the older texts away. That was how he found himself stood in the main Library filling the shelves while Cal danced around before the child delighted by the laughs he got out of her.

Jenkins cast them a glance. “A sword babysitting my infant daughter, didn't see that one coming.”

He'd known Excalibur for more years than he could count, in fact, thinking about it, Cal was the eldest of Jenkins' friends still remaining, and wasn't that a depressing thought. Still, if he was going to trust anyone, anything or any magical object with his young daughter it would most assuredly be the famed sword of Kind Arthur.

When Adrianna reached out her little hand for him Cal floated backwards far out of the child's reach lest she hurt herself. In an instant Jenkins had forgotten all about the last few books and scooped his daughter up into his strong arms, he held her close to his chest and pressed a loving kiss to the top of her head.

“I know you want to play with him but _no_. You cut yourself on Excalibur and the wound will never heal. Also, if you cut yourself your mother _will_ find a way to kill me.”

Cal hovered closer then and turned so she'd only be able to touch the pommel which she reached for a little cautiously, when Jenkins didn't try to tug her away she petted the sword hilt as if Cal were a kitten and beamed up at her father.

“You fought bravely at Arthur's side, old friend, but it seems you're now my daughter's pet. Sorry.” He tried to look apologetic but frankly found the whole idea rather amusing. Still, Cal didn't appear to mind all that much. “We need to wait for you to learn how to walk before I train you with a sword, don't you think, Princess?” He kissed the top of her head once again. “I did promise to take you to the park as well, didn't I? Come along then, let's give Excalibur some time off.” 

With that Jenkins politely bid the famed sword a good day and made his way back to the Annex with Adrianna nestled against her father's loving chest. Baby Jenkins had always been a good girl so it really didn't take the former knight long to get her into her little blue coat and shoes. He loved the way those big blue eyes shone up at him happily as soon as she saw her stroller, outings with Daddy usually meant a certain little girl was getting spoilt quietly so her mother didn't find out. 

As he pushed her towards the park not fifteen minutes from the Annex and Adrianna mumbled to herself, Jenkins found himself breathing in fresh air and genuinely being happy, it was an emotion that always snuck up on him and caught the immortal off guard. He'd feared being a father when Cassandra had told him as they sat on that bathroom floor, but Adrianna was such a perfect little girl and he'd honestly not trade her for the world.

When they arrived at the park the swings were thankfully vacant so he easily slipped her into the swing – her favorite part of any park visit – and pushed her. The child giggled and laughed in delight while other kids and parents ran this way and that around them. An older woman passed them at one point while being tugged along by a small boy and she shared a look with Jenkins, there wasn't any hostility in it and it only lasted a second or two before she was gone again but Jenkins knew the implication, she'd thought Adrianna was his granddaughter. Jenkins sighed as he continued to push Adrianna back and forth. Cassandra didn't care about his age, physical or actual, and nor did he really, it wasn't anyone's business if he was too old to have an infant daughter. Then he thought about when she started school, would she get bullied for it, would she be considered the weird kid because of him. Maybe those children wouldn't really notice but they certainly would when Adrianna reached middle school. By the time she graduated college they'd probably be able to get away with the age but what was she supposed to do until then? Jenkins loved Adrianna with all his heart, he didn't want to be the cause of her ridicule. 

He did his best to push away those thoughts and by the time they'd returned to the Annex Jenkins had once again returned to his happy-go-lucky self; alright, that was pushing it. He got Adrianna out of her coat and had just been about to go find her something to eat when the phone started to ring loudly, so loud that Adrianna actually jumped and cuddled deeply into her father's chest for comfort.

“It's alright, Princess, probably just Colonel Baird calling to ask a quick question.” He picked up the receiver. “Yes, Colonel?”

“ _Yeah, not her, mate_.” Well there wouldn't have been award for who that was then. “ _We, em, we've got a bit of a problem here. Cassandra was checking over the data and someone may or may not have tripped over a tool box and slightly knocked a stack the old capacitor into the new one. Long story short it's kinda smoky and Stone and Cassandra don't know how to fix it without all the charge draining.” _

Jenkins rolled his eyes. “By 'someone' we mean you and by 'may or may not' we meed did, right?” He didn't stop for an answer. “How did you even manage that? Honestly you're the worst Librarian we've ever seen and we had one who who died because they forgot to look left and right before crossing the road. I'll be there in a minute.” 

He hung up and sighed deeply. Seriously, saving Camelot had been an easier task than cleaning up after the Librarians. True, he'd come to care deeply for each of them and their guardian but Ezekiel was often more hassle than he was worth.

“Looks like we're going out again, baby girl.” He breathed out a laugh as he gathered together his things with his daughter-less arm. “Not even a year old and you're already saving the world. Do I sense a white envelope in your future?”

No, Jenkins wouldn't force her into the Library life if she didn't want to be. She could be a chef, a florist, a doctor or anything else she wanted in life. As long as she didn't end up a meter maid he didn't care what her vocation turned out to be as long as she was happy doing it. 

Once he'd gathered all his things together Jenkins threw his bag over one shoulder and together he and Adrianna stepped through the Back Door to Collins Falls. It didn't take him long to get down to the dam where he found Stone and Cassandra trying to repair the damage Ezekiel had caused.

“Alright, back up and let me look at it.” He ordered softly as he dumped his stuff. “And where is our danger prone Australian?”

Cassandra beamed the second she saw her daughter and rushed over to take her from Jenkins' strong arms for a big hug; she'd not seen her all day.

Stone tossed his wrench down and turned to face the Caretaker. “Cassie got him to go check on the gas lamps, see if any of this caused damage down the line.”

“No,” Said Cassandra as she continued to cuddle her child. “I just wanted him out the way before he did anything else.”

Jenkins chuckled and set to work. Looked like most of the damage Ezekiel had done was more aesthetic than anything else. He and Cassandra had built the new capacitor together but Jenkins and done the actually building work, he'd have the thing up and running again no problem. He got Jacob to pass him things as needed while the redhead showed Adrianna around the dam so she could see all the rushing water and even started to explain how Tesla coils worked at one point. Frankly Jenkins tended to tune things and people out while he worked, it wasn't anything against them just that he liked to focus. Probably why he didn't notice when the world-class thief returned from checking on the gas lamps. 

He knew his mistake the second it happened, metal screwdriver touching and unshielded live wire wasn't a good idea. For a split moment the white-haired man thought he'd be fine and then _boom_ a large flash and Jenkins was thrown back into a metal support structure where he collapsed looking singed around the edges. Cassandra screamed as they all rushed to Jenkins' side.

“Jenkins!” She screamed, she couldn't do it again, he couldn't die, he just couldn't. He didn't move. “Jenkins! Jenkins, are you okay?”

“... ouch.” The white-haired man wheezed awkwardly and slowly managed to sit himself up with a little help from Ezekiel and Stone. “God, I haven't felt this bad since Dorian Gray and I did enough opium to kill a stable full of horses.”

The suit clad man sat there a time blinking rapidly and trying to remember which way was up, had that sort of voltage gone through anyone else they'd have been dead instantly; thank the Library gods for immortality. He didn't speak, actually looked pretty out of it while the others just remained crowded around him with worried expressions, each muttering about if they could help and if he was alright. However, through the talking and the high-pitched noise in his head that would probably linger, one little voice cut through it all and silenced everything. 

“Da-da?”

Jenkins' head snapped towards Adrianna still nestled in her mother's arms to find her reaching out for him with her little hands. The Caretaker's eyes were wide, had she just-? 

“Da-da!”

With an uncharacteristic large grin Jenkins took his daughter from Cassandra's arms and held her close.

“Can you say that again, Princess? Go on, say it for me.”

“Da-da.”

That was his clever girl. Cassandra chuckled and crawled closer to her lover and child so she could stroke Adrianna's slowly growing red hair. Their clever girl.

“Can you say Mama?” She asked hopefully.

Adrianna looked between her parents with those ever huge eyes of hers as if thinking for a second, then her little mouth opened once again.

“Da-da!”

Cassandra deflated, she knew Adrianna was a daddy's girl but was one mama so much to ask?

Ezekiel shrugged. “At least she's not going around yelling 'not the Mama', mates.”

The Australian went ignored by Adrianna's parents. They just sat beside the capacitor smiling like idiots at their daughter's first word. It wasn't a special first word, most kids said Da-da but they didn't care. Their little girl was growing up. She'd called out for her father and Jenkins couldn't have been prouder.


End file.
